Hetalia One Shots
by The Hotshot Howard
Summary: Requests are welcome.
1. America

"Hey Dudette!" Fuck it was Alfred. I turn to him and smile. "Y-yes?" Don't blush don't blush. "You have to come over and play my new video game with me!" I blush. "S-sure what time do I need to be over?" He thinks. "About 6! Later Dudette!" He walks off. "Jou zurned into a jello shot." I turn to Melissa. "Shut up!" I cross my arms. "Jou don't even like 'orror games." I give her the evil eye. "I know vhen zo shut up, (Y/N). " She turns and walks towards the library. "Melissa! I need a favor!" She turns around. "Vhat?" I look at my feet. "I told Antonio I'd help him with Aftercare and it last till 8." She sighs. "Jou owe me von." I smile. "I know." She starts walking to the gym. I walk to Gilbert who's at his locker. "Vho Is Zhe Hotshot!" I laugh at him. "You will never know." I continue walking towards the door. "But-But I-a just got-a out of-a gym!" I turn to see Ludwig and Feli. "Let him go Ludwig! Coach Burn was with the football boys so he had Miss Howard. Who worked his ass off." I tap my foot. "Si! Your-a easier to-a work out for!" Ludwig sighs. "Fine." I turn and walk out the door. "(Y/N)." I turn to Iggy. "Hello." He smiles. "Would you happen to have plans tomorrow at noon? I'd like to have tea with you, Love." I smile. "I'm sorry I can't. Me and Elizabeth are going shopping." He nods. "That's ok love." I turn and walk to my car. "Honhonhonhon. Me you, and a bed, non?" I slap Francis. "Bug off!" I get into my car. "Hello! I'm Sealand!" I let out a scream. "Sorry... I'm Sealand! Would you recognize me as my own country?" I turn to my back seat. "What are you doing in my car?" He smiles at me. "Melissa let me in." I face palm. "Coarse she did... Would you get out." He does. "Good bye Sealand." He waves. "Bye!" I back out and go home.

"Two more hours to burn..." I click on the t.v. "Two hours..." I turn to TMZ. My phone buzzes with Melissa's text tone of 'Who Cares'. I look at the text. "I hate you."  
>"Why?"<br>These kids are demons."  
>"Lol."<br>"Not funny."  
>"Very. XD"<br>"I hate you."  
>"We're even. Why did u pot that kid into my car?"<br>"Him? Scare the $^![ out of you."  
>"Why?"<br>"*Shrug*" I face palm again and set my phone onto the table. "I'm The Hero!" My phone goes off again. I pick it up. "You can came over early if you'd like."  
>"K be there soon." I turn off the t.v. and go to the kitchen. "Popcorn, and chips." I grab what I'm after and go to the door. "I'm going to walk!" I go out the door and walk across the street to Americas house. He opens the door right when I get their. "Perfect timing!" I walk in to his dark house. "Turn a light on I can't see..." I trip. "Hey Tony! Turn on the light!" I sigh as a light comes on. "That's Tony! He's my Bestie!" I shriek. "He's an Alien! You don't know it it's dangerous!" America laughs. "Don't worry! He's completely safe! Come on! Lets play!" He helps me up. "Ok." He drags me over to the couch. "I'll go put these in the kitchen." I get up. "The game is a beta so hang in with it." I come back. "What's that mean?" He hands me the controller. "I made it with software Melissa gave me for X-mas. I made it just for you. It works like a Rubik cube" I smile. "Ok." He starts the game. "Cool! Puzzles not horror." I start working on it. "How will I know if I'm done?" It spells the word 'go' in the middle of the screen. "You'll know!" I work on the last rows. It spells 'me'. America makes me go to the top row. "Work in order!" I sigh. It takes me a few minutes. It spells 'well'. America face palms. I go down a row. I quickly figure this one out 'you'. "Well you go _ _ me... Yes! I'll go out with you!" I hug America. "Who told you I liked you?" I pull back. "Lucky guess." He smiles. "You want to watch 'Signs'?" I look at him. "It's not that scary. I promise!" I give a half smile. "Can I ask Melissa?" He nods. "Signs a scary movie?"<br>"Not up front, it's more of a give you nightmares movie." I look up at America. "As long as you the hero is with me when I get nightmares." he smiles., "Of course I will be! I'm your hero!"


	2. England

It was a usual day, Alfred picks a fight with you, Feli running to you trying to hide from Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis trying to get between your sheets (even tho Antonio and Francis are your brothers), Ivan asking people to 'Become one, Da?', and Arthur sitting in the corner sipping on tea and eating scones. You were sitting with Lovino, exchanging insults. When Ludwig walks up behind you. "What-a do you a-want-a you Potato..."  
>"You finish that sentence I'll handcuff you to Antono of Feli." That gets him to shut up. You and Ludwig are close. He was like a brother to you. "Where is Feli?" You look under the table. "Run like the wind little girl!" Feli sprints out from under the table. Ludwig grabs Lovino and takes him with him to get Feli. "I'm all alone..." You go over your options. 'sit with the American, get attacked. Sit with the Prussian, Spaniard, and Frenchmen, get pregnant. Sit with the Russian, have to put up the Ukrainian and Natalia. The only option was the Englishmen. You took a deep breath and went to sit with him. "Would you like a scone?" You take one and nibble on it. "What is it, love?" He takes your hand. "Arthur I would love it if you came over so I can teach you a better taste pallet." He looks at you in shock. "If we can fix that, you would be a perfect man." He thinks for a minute. "What about my eyebrows?" You smile, "Your hair covers them enough. Come by a little before 19:00 (7:00 PM)."<p>

"Dudette! You look like shit!" You look up at him. "I helped Iggy with his pallet. I failed miserably." He sits across from you. Yah, you hated that rat bastard for what he did to you and your people but, you and Alfred were still friends. "After the 2nd time I vomited he gave up. So I popped some popcorn and we watched 'Doctor Who' and spooned on the couch." Alfred's mouth dropped. "You spooned with him?!" Alfred points to Arthur. You nod. "(Y/N) why?" You pick up a piece of orange chicken, that Wang Yao made for you, with the hand made chopsticks that Kiku gave you. "Well, he was up set, I was feeling guilty, horny, and he's almost the perfect man." You eat the piece of chicken. "His cooking?..."  
>"Work in progress."<br>"The eyebrows?"  
>"G.A.F." You pick up some Lo Mane. "Look he's not all that bad. A little sensitive..." you eat the Lo Mane, "...Very sweet, caring, and open, not only suggestions but to me." Alfred takes a piece of shrimp. "Drop it you, Perra (bitch)." You here Antonio giggle. He drops the shrimp. "What did (YN) call me?" You pick it up and feed it to your brother Antonio. " He is one." You smile at him in agreeance. "(Y/N), love, would you like a scone?" You take two handing one to Alfred. "Eat up. Their better than the last time you had one." You take a bite out of it. "Vinegar, has to go Babe." Alfred takes a bite and swallows. "Still... Not... Editable... But... Not... Life taking." Arthur smiles. "How bout my house 6:30? Does that work, Love?" You hold up a piece of chicken to his mouth. "Sure. Here eat this." He takes a bite. "I'll come and get you." You nod and finish the piece of chicken. He walks off. "Eww... The Black Sheep of Europe ate off of that." You poke Francis. "Frog Face."

"Fish n' Chips! I love Fish and Chips!" Arthur hands you a plate. "North American Cod with bread cum breeding, triple fried chips and trader sauce." You lick your lips. "So, what are we? Friends? F.W.B.? Or, what?" He looks at you wide eyed. "Umm..." You dip some fish in the tarter sauce. "Where'd this come from?" You eat it. "Ummm... this is good!... Last night." He stands up and walks over to you. You look up at him. "Love?"

"Oui?" You look into his emerald eyes. "I'd say, were..." You stand up. "Lovers?" He slides his hands around your waist. You snake your hands up his chest and around his neck. He rest's his forehead on yours. "Lovers? But what about Frog Face?" You give him a peck. "Frog Face can can live with it. Now Ludwig might be a problem. Am a member of the Axis." He shrugs. "Oh Well." He kisses you. You immediately kiss back. You push him forward having him land on his back. You lay your legs on either side of him. "Now, Love?" You nod.


	3. Estonia

"NOOOOOOO! IT DIED!" I sob out over my laptop. "No..." I look around the room to the other countries. "You don't understand this was like a pet to me! A child!" I shove him (the cpu) into the bag and run out the door. I go and sit in the stairwell and sob. "I understand." I look up to see Eduard. He smiles and sits next to me with a slight shiver. "Russia's still in the meeting." He stops. "I know but, he always watching." He continues shivering and I wipe my eyes with my hands. "Here." He holds out a handkerchief and faces the wall. I take it and blow my nose. "You want it back?" He shakes his head with a slight blush. "No I have another one." I giggle a bit. "That's cute." He looks around. "What!?" I giggle mare. "Your blush." He turns away from me. The air becomes heavy with angey. Eduar jumps straight up. "Hello Ivan." He starts to shiver. "Hi Russia." He smiles innocently to me. He turns to Eduard. "Meeting is over." Eduard nods. "I'll see you later, (Y/N)." He walks off with Russia. I sigh and get up. I look around for my cpu. "He's gone! Great!... Oh If Ivan has him all my countries secrets are lost... I'm a failure..." I put my face in my hands and sob.

"(Y/N)..." I open my eyes to see my brothers. "We were so worried about you!" Toni pulls me into a hug. "Oui, don't disappear like that." Francis puts a rose behind my ear. "Sorry... I guess I cried myself asleep." They help me out of the stair well. "Why?" I let out a sigh. "I think Ivan has my cpu." Toni holds out a churro. "Thanks..."  
>" 'It died.' Your words." I sigh. "There are ways to get it to work again. Anyways Estonia good with cpu's... Russia could get him to fix it." I take a bite out of the churro. "Well let's go get you a new computer." I sigh. "It's not time yet I need to morn." I turn and go to the stairs. "Awl..." I turn to Toni. "Sorry." I start to walk down the stairs. When I get to the bottom floor I sit down. My phone starts to buzz. I answer it; "Hello..."<br>"You sound bummed out." Eduard... "Well I am. My cpu just died. I figure you would understand." I hear him chuckle some. "That's actually what I called you about. If you could come over, I think I got it fixed." I smile ear to ear. "Thank you! I figured that Russia had it and I was gonna get invaded and..." I hear him chuckle. "Don't worry I'd never do that to you." I blush. "Oh thank you Eduard. I would feel terrible if that happened."  
>"I know." We're silent for a few moments. "Well I'll see you in a few minutes." I sigh. "You to." I hang up and smile. "He's so sweet." I get up and run to my car.<p>

I bang on the large door. "Hello..." I smile at Latvia. "I'm here to see Eduard." He smiles and lets me in. "H-h-he's u-u-up s-stairs..." I smile to him and go up. I look at the doors. "Toris... Eduard!" I knock. The door opens a crack. "It's me." The door opens up all the way. "C-come in." I walk in and close the door behind me. "Does Russia scare you that much?" He shakes his head and coughs. "No not at all." He fixes his posture and adjusts his glasses. "Sure he doesn't. Now to my baby." He gestures for me to sit on his bed; I do. He grabs my cpu off of his desk. "The hard drive is alright, but your R.A.M. burnt up and fried your motherboard..." I let out a 'uggggg' as he sits next to me with the cpu in his lap. He chuckles. "Don't worry I happened to have an extra motherboard and R.A.M. laying around, but they don't work." I sigh. "Wonderfull... Wait! I have a pentium 4 at home, you think that we could hook that hard dive up?" He thinks. "I could try." I smile and hug him. "I love you!" He stops breathing and gets stiff. I look up at his blush. Then it hits me, what I said. "Umm... Lets get going." I let go of him and stand up. "I'll go ask Russia if it's alright if I can leave." I walk with him to Russia's room. He knocks. "Da, Eduard?" He turns to me. "I was wondering if I could help (Y/N) with her cpu." He nods to him. "Da, that would be fine." We turn and walk off.

"What time is it?" I turn to the clock. "9:55, 10 o'clock." He looks at me with tired eyes. "I think I got this fixed..." He plugs it into the wall and turns it on. It boots up just fine. His phone goes off. He answers it. "Hello Ivan... I don't think so..." he jumps. "Of Course I'll be there in the morning. I'm sorry I don't think I can make it back. Oh, Course I Will! Yes sir." He hangs up. "Well I have to go." He stands up and I walk him to the door. "Bye Eduard." He waives to me as he gets in to his car. I walk back in and fall into bed and sob. There's a bang on the door. I look up to my clock. "12AM... WTF?" I get up and open the door. "You can call me vista, can I crash at your place tonight?" I blink at Eduard. "What...?" He blushes and I let him in. "Is that a cheap pickup line?" He blushes more and nods. "Yah but doesn't Russia want you to be back in the morning?" He gives a nervous chuckle. "Yah, but the roads are bad." I yawn. "Oh, Russia know?" He nods. We walk into the living room. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He sits down and nods. "Coffee would be nice." I smile and walk into the kitchen. I come back and set the tray on the table. I sit down next to him and poor him a cup. "Thank you." I yawn and lean back to the couch. He turns to me. "Did I wake you?" I nod. "Yah, but it's alright." I give him a tired smile. He sets his cup down and pulls me near him. "What?" He picks me up and sets me in his lap. "Ma armastan sind." I sit up to get a better look at him. "What?" He pushes my head to his chest. "I love you, stupid." I giggle some. "I love you to Geek." I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	4. France

It was World War Two and I was trapped in a room with Francis Bonnefoy. For now everything was quiet except his flirts. I was sick of it. "Look I'm..." A bomb blew up outside. I jump into his arms. "...not having sex with you." I look into his blue eyes. "Sure you're not Pur[1]." I force my way out of his arms. "Oh come on Pur, let me change your name to Ternie[2]." I slap him. "I am not a Virgin! Where did you get that from!" I cross my arms over my chest. "You don't get any on the jokes..."  
>"That's cause I choose not to!" I turn from him. "Oh realy?" He pulls me close. "Go away." Another bomb goes off. I let out a shriek. Francis rubs his nose on the side on my head. "It's ok Pur." Two more bombs go off. I let out a whimper. "Shhh. It will be fine (YN)." I lay my head on his chest. More bombs go off. Francis pulls me into his lap. "It is ok, (Y/N)." He starts to rock back and forward. For some strange reason this is very calming, even tho he is a complete creep. There's shouting in German. "We need to get out of here." Francis just keeps holding me and rocking back and forward. "Non we're safe here, I promace." I close my eyes. "Are you sure?" There's shouting is French. "I am sure." I soon fall asleep

Everything is quiet... too quiet. "Am I dead?" I sit up knocking Francis off of my bosom. "Realy?" He sits up and rubs his head. "It's quiet..."  
>"To quiet. I know." I look into his eyes. "Is it over?" He gets up and looks out a window. "I think it's deserted." I get up and run to the window. "Do do you think we won?" He shakes his head. "I'm German territory now..." He shutters. "Are you scared?" He sighs. "Yes! Have you not seen him!" I shake my head. "He's huge, mean, and horrible!" I cross my arms. "And since when have you not liked huge mean men?" He gives me a shocked look. "You think I would like to have a stand d'une nuit[2] with him!?" I nod. "I wouldn't!" I roll my eyes. "And give me a good reason why?" He sits down under the window. "Be-because... I'm in love with someone." I start to laugh. "You in love! The man is known for fucking anything and everything in love!..." I start to laugh again. "I haven't had sex since we met..." He looks and sounds solum and I stop my laughing. "WHAT!" I cover my mouth. "It's true." I shake my head and start to pace. "That can't be true. Francis Bonnefoy not having sex for what..." I turn to him and push my hair out of my face. "2 months?" He nods, pulls his knees to his chest and sets his chin between them. "You're in love with me then prove it." I sit down opposite of him. He looks at me and blushes. "Is a blush proof enough?" I shake my head and he sighs. "Ok I have and idea, we go out and if you really love you'll weight till I'm ready for that and there will be no fooling around." He sits up and smiles. "You'd really date me?" I nod to him. He lunges forward hugs me and gives me a simple kiss. "I was expecting tongue." He rubs his nose on my cheek. "Do you want some?"<p> 


	5. Germany

You sat in your room tending to the cut on your face. You could hear your step-brother screaming insults. You finish with the cut and open your window. You jump forward, in fear of the rose bushes that were planted to keep you in your 2nd story room. You land on your butt, you haven't quite mastered the landing part. You get up and walk to the gate, picking up a rock on the way. You really needed someone to talk to. Like that would happen. No one likes you. You were 'Old Fashioned' and had a bad taste in music. As you walked you saw the only people who see you. They talk to you on occasion, but this wasn't one of them. You kept walking, kicking up dust as you went. You eventually made it to the graveyard, were your father was. You walk in and down a path to his grave. You sit down in front of his tombstone and place the rock on it (their is an old Irish tradition that says placing a rock on a loved one's grave will give you good luck). You sit there and eventually the tears start to flow. He had only been dead a week before you mother remarried, Satan and his demon child. They treated you like trash. You had two escapes, your father's grave and Hogan's park where you ran your frustrations off. "Why did you die and leave me with that horrible jellyfish!" You leaned forward and hugged the tombstone and sobbed. You sobbed for a few minutes before you felt the shadow of a tall man behind you. You looked up at him and wiped your eyes. He sat down next to you. You jumped in to his arms and sobbed. He rubbed your back. "It's ok" he looked over at the tombstone, "Miss (mother's maiden name)"  
>"N-no i-it's not. T-t-th..." You look up at him. "Zake a deep breath."<br>"T-they be-eat me..." He holds you closer. You eventually fall asleep in his arms.

You open your (E/C) eyes. "Ve~ She's awake!" your suddenly in an embrace of a very happy Italian. "You idiota let her-a go." You hear an angry Italian. "Please, let me go." He does. You sit up. "Would-a you like-a pasta~?" You shake your head no. "Where am I?" You feel a cold rag being placed on your head. "Some vere safe." It was the German from the graveyard. You felt the side of your face it still hurt. "Could I have some Excedrin Migraine, please." The happy Italian runs off. The German takes his place. "Vhat is jour name?" The happy Italian returns with a glass of water and the medicine you asked for. You thank him and take the meds. "My name is (F/N) (L/N) but you can call me (N/N)."  
>"My name is Ludvig Beilschmidt, zhat is Feliciano 'Feli' Vargas, und his bruder Lovino, Kiku Honda und mein bruder Gilbert is up stairs." You look at all of them. Ludwig a blond haired, crystal blue eyed German whom seemed very muscular under his green jacket. Feli, who seemed to have a smile plastered to his face his hazel eyes with his dark amber hair with a curl sticking up on the left side of his head. Lovino who reminded you of your self be for you moved, angry not miserable, his hair matched Feli but his curl was on the right and he had green eyes. Kiku, with black eyes and hair to match he kept a sword by his side. "Is there-a another place you can-a stay where you're-a safe?" Lovino asks. You shake your head no. "All my family lives out of country except my mother who could gives a rat's ass about me." Ludwig takes the rag of your head. "Is zhat vhy jou vere at zhe graveyard?" You wipe the water off of your head with your (RandomColour) shirt. "Yep. My dad is the only one that listens to me. But that's because he's dead." Feli comes and hugs you. "I'm-a so sorry. I'll-a listen to you-a!" You hug him back. "What time is it?" You push him off of you. "20:57 or..."  
>"8:57." Ludwig looks at you with shock. "Jou know military zime?" You nod yes. "Feli vhy can't jou be more like zhe frau!?" You shrink down at the German's sudden out burst. He turns to you. "Sorry." you unshrink and stretch. "What's for dinner?" You ask at Ludwig. "Paaaasssstaaa~!" You turn to Feli and you and Lovino say no, in perfect timing. "I vill cook for her. Jou zree need zo go zo bed." You here an Awl, from Feli and "I don't-a have to you-a Potato Bastard." from Lovino. You Immediately snap back at him, "You dare call him that!" Lovino, still to this day swears he saw a purple aurora come around you. He goes up stairs in a hurry with Kiku flowing. "Vhat vould jou like to eat?" An albino comes down the stairs. "I vould like to eat the frau." You ignore his remark. "Umm... anything I'm easy." The albino comes and sits on you. "I'm glad you are." You immediately push him off of you and stand up. "I think not." You walk into the kitchen to see Ludwig smiling. "Jou dare zurn down zhe awesome Gilbert!" Chirps soon followed what he said. You jump in to Ludwig's arms. "Get that mother fucking bird out of here! NOW!" You tremble in the German's strong arms. Gilbert comes in with the bird in his hands. You bury your face in to Ludwigs chest. "Vest! Jour blushing!" You hear the chirps again which makes you hold him tighter. "Gilbert get Gilbird out of here! He's scarring (YN)!" Gilbert picks up Gilbird up and walks out saying "The Frau is scared of birds! Keseseseses~!" You let go of Ludwig who is still blushing. "Your cute when you blush." You go and sit in a chair. "Sorry about Gilbert." He sets a plate of hash browns and sausage in front of you. You lick your lips and dig in. You finish the plate in 5 minutes. "I wish my mother could cook like that." You wipe the grease off of your mouth. "How old are jou?" you sip on the glass of water Feli gave you. "17, I turn 18 in a month. Then I can finally move out! Unless Mommy Dearest takes me to court saying I'm not mature enough. That which." Ludwig places his hand on yours. "I'll show jou zo jour room." you nod in agreement. "Would you stay wit me? Your brother and that demon creature of his are bound to rape me." He sighs but agrees.

"And then came the morning she woke up alone!" You look around Ludwig's room. Your close were laying on the back of his chair. You rolled over to smell his pillow. Ever since that blush last night you couldn't get him off of your mind. Those crystal blue eyes, his mussels, and those hands. So large and calloused but yet they were so smooth. Wal you were in deep thought he came in. "(Y/N)?" You didn't respond. He rubbed your back getting a quiet purr out of you, that just wasn't loud enough for him to here. He gets up to change. You roll over at the sudden change of pressure. Ludwig takes his shirt off with his back to you. His back was covered in lashings, but still sexy. "Where did those come from?" Ludwig turns to look at you. You sit up not bothering to cover your self. That white wife beater didn't leave much to the imagination. He blushes crimson. You look down and shrug. "I got mine from either lacrosse or my step dad. Your turn." You through the covers off of you and stand up and walk over to him. Putting your hand one of the scars. "It vas part of mein punishment." You move your hand across the scars. He seems to quiver under your touch. "Your parent's beat you to, or was it sports?" He turns to look at you. "Nein, it vas var." You put your hand on what looks like a bullet wound scar. You wrap your hands around him and lay your head on his chest. He was sweaty, but you didn't mine. You two stayed like that till there was a click with a flash soon flowing. "Gilbert! You arschloch!" He chases Gilbert, leaving you with the bird. "Nice birdie..." You climb up on to his desk. "Stay away." You hear a shriek followed by "DON'T-A SHOOT! I-A SURRENDER!", the bird running off, and an angry Italian yelling;"You idiota I was-a trying to-a sleep!". Kiku walks in. You make an effort to cover your self. "What is going on?" You shrug. "I haven't the faintest idea." He takes a photo and walks off. "Well, this has been a fun morning!" Ludwig comes back in and closes the door behind him. You take off your shirt and through it at him playfully. He looks at you in your skives and blushes like a tomato. You slide off the desk and put your close on. "Breakfast is ready." You take his hand. "I'm gonna go home and pack a bag of stuff. I should be back by 10, I'll eat then." You slide your hand out of his. He grabs your solder. "Vold jou like me yo come vith jou?" You nod at him. he puts on a wife beater and his green jacket.

"(F/N) (M/N) (L/N)!" Your step-father raises a hand to hit you but it never comes. Ludwig catches it. "Jou vill not hurt the frau." Your step-dad goes to hit you again. Instead you're pushed to the floor and Ludwig takes the punch. Your step-dad being hard headed like you goes at the German and you go up stairs. You unlock your room and start throwing close and electronics in to your largest suitcase. "Pumpkin, where do you think your going?" You ignore her for the time being. She stands there even threw the sound of breaking glass. When you finish you turn to her. "I'm growing a pair and leaving. I'm tired of being a mental wreck and a punching bag. I'm going some where were I'm loved." Your mother walks over to you. "We do love you." You look at her like she's crazy. "Well, Ludwig loves me more! He will always love me and he knows how to show it properly!" You zip up your luggage. "(Y/N), Pumpkin, what do you want?" You stood there thinking of a way to piss her off badly. You drag your luggage and walk up to her. You look into her cold gray eyes. "What I want? I want you to see me mein Liebhaber living happily ever after unlike you." Her jaw drops and you push by going down the stairs to see Ludwig with blood on him. "Lets go before my mother jumps me for what I said to her." He takes your luggage.

"Ve~ (Y/N)! Your-a moving in!" He runs up and hugs you. "Yes." You pick him up bridal style. "Ve~ You're-a strong. Like Ludwig." You through him on to Gilbert. "Jour letting the Frau move in?..." You grab his hair "Yes I am. I will eventually get use to that demon you call Gilbird." You let go and walk in to the kitchen where there is Lovino yelling at a man that's eating a tomato. "Hola~ I'm..."  
>"He's-a the Tomato Bastard." He hands you a tomato. "Antonio." You toss the tomato to Lovino. You walk to the fridge and take out a plate of cold pizza. "Perfect!" You sit down. Someone sits across from you. "Bonjour..." You look up and shoot the Frenchmen a look, with a purple aurora. He gulps and walks off. "Zhe Frau scared Francis!" You roll your eyes. The Spaniard sits across from you. "Cabrear." He looked quite taken back by your, word. You finish the plate, to Lovino's surprise. You get up and walk in to Ludwig's room. You look at what he's looking at. "God don't like snooters." He closes the sketch book. "You're fine. I like you better than the rest. So what are we doing. I can't stand being cooped up." You climb into his bed. "Jou like me better zhan zhe rest?" You slid off the bed and sit next to him. "Well, yah. You pulled me out of misery, comforted me when I was scared..." A tear trickles down your cheek. "You are one of the 5 people who listen to me. One is dead. The other three live out of country. And I can't always talk to them because they're so busy." You grab your laptop. "Ich liebe dich..." You let your laptop drop to the grown. "Y-you... I-I'm..." You lean forward and hug him. "Oh Ludwig!" Was all you could say. You look into his eyes. "Jou fill..." You cut him off by kissing him. Your sudden outburst of passion and hunger caught him off guard. He eventually starts kissing you with the same passion and hunger. He lets go for air. "I'll zake zhat as ja." You set your laptop back in the bag. "A quick make-out session?" You lay down with him climbing on top of you. Then there was a familiar click and flash again. "Little Vest got a Liebhaber! I'm proud of jou!" You grab his collar. "Let it go Liebe. Gilbert close the door before I stick my friend's brother Ivan on you." you made sure it was loud enough for everyone else to hear. Gilbert closes the door behind him. "Where were we?"<p>

On my original sight, Quotev, this is two chapters.-HH


	6. Italy

You sat in the rain, sulking. Thanking about the recent events. More like that ounce of luck was the better choice than that pound of knowledge.  
>You sigh. "What didn't I do?"<p>

-flash-back-

"Hay (Y/N)! Look! It's in your size." Sam holds out a little black dress that barely covers the essentials. "Not my style." You pull out a full length pale blue dress. "You think you'll get noticed in that?" Hotshot, my odd sister, sticks her head threw the rack. "Zhats differently jou Babe. But different colour. It matches Mein Liebhaber eyes, und I vould only like zo see zhat in 'is eyes." I hang it back up and pull out a light lime green. "You know you don't deserve Ludwig." She sneaks up behind Sam. She looks at me with her finger over her mouth. "Oh I like this." She smiles her evil smile. *cough-cough* Hotshot, quick as lightning cups her hand over her mouth. She screams in to her hand. "Jou zoutch a 'air on 'is 'ead I'll show jou vhy Ivan is scared of me." She lets go and turns to the left away from us. "You two going?" She pulls out a dress that is red and black. "Ve are now." She walks up to me. "Look, I look like 'is countries flag." I laugh. (I have gold hair and eyes) "Jou should get zhe green und vhite von und go vith Lovino or Feli." She points to it. "I should!..." Sam snaps around. "Italy looks at me that way not you." Hotshot pulls the dress. "Bah, jou are so out of 'is park! Ask Gilbert. 'E likes jou." She rolls her eyes. "Your not asking Italy."...  
>-present-<p>

"F me. And my sister and that boyfriend of hers." 'Why did Italy say yes to that bitch. My prom is ruined. "It's ruined! And its all... my fault." The rain falls harder. "Ow. Ludvig. Zhats mein 'air. Oh! Luddy!" I hear my sister with her boyfriend. "Get a hotel room Blue Canary and you Nazi!" I shout at them. That got under their skin; "Don't call me zhat!" They're actually really cute when they say stuff at the same time. "DON'T-A SHOOT! I'M JUST-A PASTA LOVING ITALIAN!" You turn to see Italy. "Italy zake 'er 'ome for me wodja?" You turn to see Hotshot and Ludwig's silhouettes. "Si~" They walk off leaving you with the man of your dreams. "You-a look like the Italian flag-a." You dyed your hair red. "That was the point." He sits next to you. "Ve~ It-a makes you look-a prity! The flag suits-a you." You smile. "Thank you." You sit their for a moment. "Why did you go with Sam?" He looks at you. "I-a didn't, she went with-a Gilbert." You look at him like WTF. "She said she was going with you?" He shakes his head. "I said-a no. I waited for-a you to-a ask me." He turns to you. "Y-you-a l-like-a..."  
>"Yes I do! i didn't ask you because I thought you were going with Sam." He pulls out a box of pockey. "You-a want to-a play the pocky game?" You look at him. ''Sure. How do you play?" He pulls out a piece. "Just bite on the end and when I do you'll start eating towards the middle." He bites on to the same piece as you have. You hesitate but start towards the center. Your lips meet his in perfect harmony.<p> 


	7. Lithuania

"Hey! Toris!" I run up to my Lithuanian friend and his Polish friend. "Hello, (Y/N)." Poland rolls his eyes at me. "I like totally have better places to like be." Toris turns to his friend. "Can't (Y/N) come with us?" He shakes his head. "She's like totally not cool." I freeze in shock. "She's standing right here!" I turn and run off with tears streaming down my face. 'How could Toris be friends with someone who's so mean!' I tackle my closet friend. "Vhat zhe bloody 'ell!" I cry into her boney back. "Poland is so mean!" She struggles under my weight. "Ja, I know, 'e's an ass there's nothin' jou can do aboot it." She pries my arms off of her. "I'm in love with Toris!" She stands up. "I know zhat, but zhe chance zhat you can get him to give up Felks ist slim." I sigh. "What would you do, M.?" She rolls her eyes. "Jou know damn vell what I vould bloody do..."  
>"Suffer silently." I look up at her from my position on the muddy ground. "Jou know, jou kinda look like Ratvis." I furrow my brow. "Latvia." I sigh not knowing wether to take that as a compliment or an insult. M. lights a smoke and walks off. I sit in the mud for a few minutes before I get up. "Hey!" I turn to see Toris. I bluh knowing that I'm covered in mud. "Hi..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Would you like to come to the mall with me?" I take a deep breath. "You can change first." I sigh. "Will Poland be their?" He shakes his head. "I always hang outwith him, and I rarely get to hangout with you." I smile and start to walk to my house with Toris following.<p>

"I don't get why he's so mean to me!" Toris shrugs and takes a sip of a soda. "I think it's cause I'd rather hang out with you than him." I blush and he looks away. I hear stomping feet. "Like Lit, what is she doing here?" I look up to see Poland. "Could you try to get along, for me." Poland pops gum at me. "Sure." He polops down into a chair. "Like what are we gonna do?" Poland takes some of my fries. "We're gonna finish lunch first." I take a bite out of my sandwhich. We sit in silence for a minute before Poland starts chattering. I take my last bite and walk off. "(Y/N)!" Toris comes running up. "(Y/N), please." I look back to Poland. "Look I know he's your friend and was before I came around, but we just don't get along. It's either me or him." Lithuania turns back to Poland, and then to me. "I ummm..."  
>"It wont hurt me if you choose him instead of me." He sighs. "Stay right here." He goes back to Poland and they talk. Toris walks back to me. "Felks doesn't want me to but..." He turns back to him then back to me. He blushes, pulls me near by my arm and kisses me. I kiss pack. "I guess I made the right choice..." I smile up at him. "You did." He pulls me into a hug. "I want to go home and have a cup of tea." We let go and walk off. "That sounds great. Aš tave myliu, (YN)."  
>"I love you too."<p> 


	8. Poland

*Ring ring* *ring ring* You stumble down the hall to your phone. "Hello?"  
>"Your voice is like so drogy." I let out a moan. "It's midnight Felks." He giggles. "No it's like noon..."<br>"I'm On The Other Side Of The World!"  
>"Like calm down. You like want to come over?" I slam down the phone. I turn to go back to bed but my phone goes off again. I sigh and answer it. "Yes Felks?"<br>"Like come over!" I give out an irritated sigh. "Why!" He munches on something. "Well Lit can't so you like can. Plus it I'll be like totally awesome!" I sigh; "Fine I'll be their in a few minutes." I hang up and wander to my bed. I wake to the sound of pounding on the door. I wander to it clumsy. I open the door. "Like where have you been?!" I rub my eyes. "My bed why?" He comes in. "You were like supposed to come over to my place like hours ago!?" I giggle. "Yah, sorry about that." We walk into my living room. "We should like go to the mall." I turn to him and give him a look. "Do I look like I'm in any shape to go out into public." He smiles at me. "Yah your right." He pats the spot next to him really fast. "Sit down!" I sigh and do. "What." I give him another look. "Lets watch 'The Notebook.' " I shake my head. "Nothing sad, I'm not in the mood." He cocks his head. "Why are you like sad." I shake my head. "I feel stupid and unloved." My phone starts to ring. I get up and answer it. " ' 'ey!' 'No I promised Felks I wouldn't tell!' 'Zo bad. Felks likes jou!' 'That's not true' 'Yes it is...' 'Shut up Eduard!' ' 'ow dare jou zalk zo mein boyfriend like zhat Zoris!' " The phone beeps. "Hello?" Felks walks up. "What was that?" I shake my head and turn to him. "Is it true?" He gives me a confused look. "M. just told me, with Toris's argument, that you like me." He turns red. "That's like not true!" I shrug and turn from him. "Oh well, I don't like you either." A tear rolls down my cheek. "You still like want to watch a movie?" I nod and pull out 'The Sound of Music'. " 'Sound of Music' fine?" He smiles and nods.

"That's like so wonderful!" I plow my nose. "I know." Felks wipes his eyes. "Why are you like crying?" I shrug. "I don't know. Why are you crying?"  
>"I like just got rejected by the awesome girl I love..." I turn to him. "What M. said was true? You do like me?" He nods. "Well, I'm sorry for hurting you, I only did it to keep our friendship..." He leans over and hugs me. "This is like wonderful!" His tears soak my soldiers. I lay my head on his soldiers and let my tears soak my his shirt. "Why are we like crying!" We pull back and look into eachothers eyes. "I don't know!" He wipes tears off of my cheeks."It has been a hard day for both of us."<br>"Yeah, like totally... Lets go to bed." I nod and get up tirdy. I'm soon picked up by Felks and carried to my room, where he lays me down. He gets into the other side. "Kocham cię."  
>"Love you to Felks."<p> 


	9. Russia

"Tell me something I don't know?" My boss rubs the back of his neck. "Their are times I believe I'm more in touch with my people than you are." He sighs. "I... Ummm..." I sigh and turn around. "Good day Mr. Rep." I walk out the door. "Aaaaahhhhhrrrrr!" I scream at the sky. "Hallo, Texas. Ba day, da?" I look at the Russian. "Si... I need a vacation." The Russian smiles at me. "You come stay with me, da?" I rub the back of my neck. "I don't know... 100 degrees to negative 20..." He wraps an arm around my neck. "You will be fine." I shrug "Sure, I guess. I'll go buy warm clothes an animal sitter." I turn from him.

" 'ow cute! 'e likes jou!" I turn to Melissa. "So." She lightly slugs me. "Jou like 'im." I stop walking. "Maybe..." She keeps walking. "Look out for Natalia." I catch up to her. "Who?" She turns to me. "Baliurus. 'is little sister vho vishes zo marry 'im." M. walks into a store. "Jou know zhat, jou should zake mein blanket. It vill keep jou varm." I sigh. "No I am not taking that thing." M. gives me the evil eye. "Zhat is a Longhorn 'ide vith a rabbit fur lining. It can keep jou varm in a Antarctic blizzard." I shake my head. "I'm good, M. I'm going to leave you to your plans and go pack. Bye." She looks up from the rack. "Auf Wiedersehen, Adios, Au Revoir."

"Fuck it's cold, Fuck it's cold." I go sit by Ivan. "Quit hogging the fireplace." He scoots over. "Sorry for the inconvenience." I rub my hands together. "When you come to visit I'm keeping the A/C off just so you can cook. I wish I had that fucking blanket." He pulls at my blanket. "You didn't dress for weather." I look down at my long sleeved shirt and pants. "This is all I could find in Arizona! Are weather doesn't get into the negative." He smiles at me. "You borrow my close, da?" I look over the tall Russian. "You're 6 foot 6 inches! Over a foot taller than me." He stands up. "I haven't always been." He leans down and grabs my arm. "I ain't moving." He smiles and throws me over his shoulder. "It won't take long, da." He carries me up stairs and into a room. He throws me onto a bed. I quickly get under the covers. "Your size,da?" I peek my head out of the covers. "Close enough." I snatch the cloths and go back under the covers. I take my shirt and pants off and Ivan takes the covers off. I shriek. He just stares with an innocent smile. "Drop the covers." He just looks. "Shy, da?" I snatch the covers. I get dressed and come out of the of the covers and sit on the bed. "Ivan?" He sits down next to me. "Da (Y/N)." Something gets rapped around my neck. "Now you one with Russia." I look at the gray scarf. "Thank you, but I'm not one with you Ivan, I'm your Allie." I go to rewrap the scarf. "Where's the other end?" I follow the end in my hand to the end still around Ivan's neck. He takes the end in my hand and wraps it back around my neck. "Warm, da?" I smile and snuggle my face into the scarf. "Da, very." He wraps his arm around me. "More warm, Da?" I snuggle up to him. "Da." He holds me tighter. "Tired, da?" I yawn. "Da..." He lets go of me and picks up the covers on one side. The scarf comes off. I yawn again and fall back into his arms. He picks me up and carries me to the uncovered sheets and lays me their. "What... Huh..." I feel an arm around my waist. "Be quiet, sunflower." I'm pulled close to a warm body. I unwrap part of his scarf and wrap it around me. "I want to be one with Russia."


	10. Russia (Songfic RASPUTIN)

There lived a certain man in Russia long ago  
>He was big and strong and his eyes a flaming glow<br>Most people looked at him with terror and with fear

"Well I like him!" Wang crosses his arms. "I don't know what's wrong with you!"  
>"Yah... H-h-he's s-s-scarry..." I smile at Latvia. "I don't think so." All the other countries shake their heads at me. "How much do you like him!" No matter how serious the situation Alfred always yelled. "I don't know." I look at my shoes. "Love." I look up to my brother. "Yes?" He sighs and holds out a bottle. "We are thinking about poisoning him." I gasp. "No! You can't! He's just misunderstood!" Arthur takes my hands. "It's for the best interest of the world..." I turn and run off.<p>

He ruled the Russian land and never mind the Czar  
>But the kasachok, he danced really wunderbar<br>In all affairs of state he was the man to please  
>But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze<p>

"Ivan!" He turns to me and I jump into his arms. "Da?" He hugs me tightly. "I don't want you to die." he pulls out of the hug. "Why do you think I would die?" Tears start to pour down my cheeks. "They want to kill you! All of them... I don't know why, but they do!" He pulls me back into a hug. "I won't die Sunflower." I shake my head. "They want to poison you!" He lets go of me. "I'll be fine." He smiles at me and takes my hand. "The Baltics will make us lunch." I smile and go into the dining hall. "Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia come running in at the sound of the bell. "Y-y-yes s-s-sir!" They say at one time. "Lunch for me and Sunflower, Da." They scurry off.

But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger for power became known to more and more people,  
>The demands to do something about this outrageous man became louder and louder.<p>

"Where is Ukraine?" I set my stuff down. "Ivan got drunk and hospitalized her."  
>"We have to take action!" I slam my hand on the table. "No! Don't hurt my Ivan!" Switzerland turns to me. "Wise up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" I smack him. "Why won't you take the time to get to know him!" They just shake their heads at me. "He's so scary!" The asians start to chatter about his scariness. "Like totally! We must like get rid of him." Lithuania nods to Poland. "Ok We'll Like Poisen Him! And You'll Help, (YN)!"  
>"No I Wont!"<p>

Then one night some men of higher standing  
>Set a trap, they're not to blame<br>"Come to visit us" they kept demanding  
>And he really came<p>

"Hello, Sunflower thank you for inviting me." I sigh and let him in. We walk into the dining hall where Arthur had already set everything out. I take my seat and Arthur his. "This is lovely, the man my sister loves and my sister." I watched as sweat poured down his face. "I was hoping to get you to know you better." He gives his childlike smile to Arthur. "Da, and I would like to get to know her brother." He takes his vodka and downs it. "No It's been poisoned!" He licks his lips and smiles at me.

RA RA RASPUTIN  
>Lover of the Russian queen<br>They put some poison into his wine  
>RA RA RASPUTIN<br>Russia's greatest love machine  
>He drank it all and said "I feel fine"<p>

~~~~~~~~~Extended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"No don't go!" Ivan turns to me. "I must to protect my Sunflower." He picks up his pipe. "But they'll kill you!" He smiles at me. "I'll be fine." I shake my head. Maybe a white lie will get him to stay. "I'm pregnant." He freezes. "Da?" I nod. "I don't want you to go. I want him to have a father. Please." He picks me up. "You will come with, for encouragement, da."<p>

"I'm out here! Come and get me!" Ivan walks out. "I am here, da." America turns to him and gun shots soon ring out. "No Ivan!" Arthur grabs my arms. "No! You Killed The Love Of My Life!" I fall to my knees and sob out. "It was the for the good of the world..."  
>"Good For the World My Ass! You Just Killed A Lonely Misunderstood Man! How Could You!"<p>

RA RA RASPUTIN  
>Lover of the Russian queen<br>They didn't quit, they wanted his head  
>RA RA RASPUTIN<br>Russia's greatest love machine  
>And so they shot him till he was dead<p> 


	11. Switzerland x Autistic

"No that's not how it's done... (Y/N)." She look up to Vash. "Look." He takes the pencil from her hand and works out the math problem. "See?" She just looks at the work. "I don't get it." Vash runs a hand threw his hair, sits next to her and rights out a problem. "Look, (Y/N), what is three plus three?" She thinks for the moment. "Six." He nods to her and right out another problem. "What is six plus three?" She thinks. "Nine." He nods to her again and rights something else down. "That is the same as three times three." She just stares at him now not understanding a thing he just said. He turns to me. "How are you doing?" I nod to him. "Good, thank you Vash." He turns to the girl again, trying to teach her multiplication. She's sweet but, I miss the attention that Vash use to give me but, we need the money. "But that doesn't make since." Vash turns to me and tells me to come here. "Hold up three fingers, Lilli." I do. "Count those, (Y/N)." Vash holds up three fingers with both hands. "One, two, three." He nods. "Now this hand." She counts it the same. "And this one." She counts them the same. "So there are three sets of three. Now count them all." She does. "Nine... three sets of three equal nine?" Vash smiles and nods. "That doesn't make since." He sighs. "You can go back to your work." I smile and go to my seat. He picks up the pencil. "Ok. Three, three and three equal nine, correct." She nods and he rights something out. "Three time three is an easier way to write it out..."  
>"It doesn't make since!" She slams her hands on the table. "Why do I have to know this! Adding is so much easier! I only want to add!" She does it again and again and again. I cover my ears. "(YN) calm down." He grabs her hands. "Would you like to have Lilli teach you." She shakes her head. "I don't like it! I won't learn it." Vash gives me a frustrated look. He turns back to her. "Please let her try?" She tries to slam her hands on the desk but Vash doesn't let her. "No! No! No! No! No! No!" He sighs in defeat. "Ok then lets go on to reading." She pulls out her book. I wish I was aloud to read books like that. "You need to read. I'll help you if you get stuck." She nods. "Many Red Balloons. Many red balloons are tied to a..." Vash sounds the word out for her. "Shake." He takes a deep breath. "Shack. Long A sound." Many red balloons tied to a shake..."  
>"Shack."<br>"Shake."  
>"Shack."<br>"Shake!" She stares to slam her hands on the table again. Vash catches her hands. "Calm down." I'm surprised he hasn't lost it yet... but then again he never did when he taught me military procedures. He picks up a pencil and writes something down. "What is that word?" She looks at it. "Shack." Vash mentally face palms... I could see it in his eyes. "Ok what's next." She pulls out her spelling book. I let out a sigh as he takes the book. "Ok spell music." She just stares at him. "M-u-c-i-k." He shakes his head. "Repeat after me... M-u-s-i-c."  
>M-u-c-i-k. That's how it's spelled." He shows her the book. "It's wrong. Mmmuuucccciiiikkk..." She sounded something out. "What you just did was sound it out." She just looks at him. "No I said the word really slowly." He nods. "It's called sounding out."<br>"No I said it really slowly." He sighs and lets her win. "In the English language C and K can sound alike as well as C and S." She shakes her head. "No K makes a K sound C makes a S sound and S makes a SH sound." Vash shakes his head. "No SH makes shhh sound. Look I know English is a hard language I had to teach Lilli and myself. Music is spelled M-u-s-i-c."  
>"No! There's no S! It's doesn't sound like a C!"<br>"I can."  
>"Can't!"<br>"Can."  
>"Can Not!" She starts banging her hands on the table and Vash goes to stop her but can't. I cover my ears. He leans over and hugs her. "Calm down you're scaring Lilli." She starts to cry. "I'm sorry..."<br>"It's alright." He rubs her back and she rest her head in the crook of his neck. I turn away as he holds her. She's a sweet girl but I miss the attention.


	12. Sweden

I bang on the door of the Nordic house. "Hello!" I look down to Peter. "Hi, my I come in?"  
>"Only if you recognize me as a country." I roll my eyes. "Tino!" Peter stomps his foot and I bend down to his height. "That's right I went over your little head." I hear a tapping foot. "Be careful or I'll take you of the good list." I smile at my Finnish friend. "In all honestly I probably deserve it." I ruffel Peter's hair and walk in the door. "What did you call me over here for?" I walk with him into the living room. "Where's Berwald?" I look around to the other three. "That's why we invited you here... Well sort of." Mathis smiles at me as I blush a bit. "Tino doesn't believe it." Emal and Lucas leave the room. "What?" I sit down next to Tino. "That you're in love with him."<br>"I am not, where did you hear such things." I cross my legs in a defensive manner. "Gilbert." I nod my head. "And you believe this." Mathis nods and Tino shakes his head. "Well if you don't you won't mind giving him a back massage, do you?" I cross my arms. "Not at all, I've even had training." Tino tugs on my shirt. I ignore him. "Even in this outfit?" He points to one hanging on the door to his left. It was a white dress shirt with a pinstriped vest and a black skirt that looked if it might be a little short on me. I blush a bit and agree. Tino pulls on my shirt again. I stand up and walk to the closest that the outfit on. "What is it Tino?" Mathis leans over the table and puts his hand over his mouth. "He was just wishing you luck." I roll my eyes and go in and change. I hear them talking and someone run up stairs.I come out and stand in front of Mathis, he whistles at me. "Shut up." I pick up the basket with the oils in it. "He's in his room correct." I turn to walk off and run into Tino. "Oh! Tell him you're doing a favor for me." Tino winks at me. I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs. I stop in front of Berwald's room. I take a deep breath and knock. He opens the door and looks at me. "Tino asked me to do him a favor." He looks at the basket in my hands. "What?" He doesn't take his eyes off of the basket. "To massage your back." He looks up to me and steps back from the door. I enter his room and he starts to undress. My cheeks heat up so I turn to the door. I hear him get into his bed. I turn to see him with his lower half covered and his muscular back showing. "W-what scent do you want?" I lifts his head. "What ever you like." I give a shy smile and go to smelling the oils. I picked one that smelled like vanilla and lavender. I squirt some the oil onto my hands and go to working on his back. It was very tight. "How often do you get a back rub?" I work my thumbs into his soldiers. "Never." I sigh. I'm going to be here awhile. I climb onto his back, straddling him, and run my elbow up his spine. He moans out in what I think is pleasure but, I shrug it off and continue to work the tension out. I run my thumbs up his spine resulting in another pleasure filled moan. "Don't stop..." I hesitate but continue. I lean to the bedside table and grab the oil and squirt some on his back and watch goose bumps come up on his arms. I rub my palms from his the top spine to the the outside of his back and slowly make my way down his back. I eventually make it down to were his hands are. He grabs them. I freeze. "Is it true?"  
>"W-what?"<br>"That you like me." I go wide eyed. That's what Tino was doing up stairs. "I do... but I've gotten good at hiding it... because I'm scared..."  
>"Of what." A tear rolls down my cheek. "Rejection. With you always hiding your emotion I could never get the confidence to say anything." He sighs. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. I'm just not in touch with stating or showing mine... I don't mean to hurt you." He lets go of one of my hands and pulls to the other side of the bed. "What are you trying to say?" He pulls me close and rubs his nose on mine. "Jag älskar dig, (YN)." I smile and dig my face into his bear chest. He pulls me back and starts to unbutton my shirt. A blush hits my cheeks. He slides my skirt off. "Lets take a nap." I cuddle up to him and he wraps his arms around me. "I love you too, Berwald." I close my eyes... and soon fall asleep.


	13. 2P Italy

Most people saw Flavio as a fashion designer, and me as a model, but that's not how it is. I'm a new escort that's employed by the mob more specifically Flavio's brother, the extremely handsome Luciano. "Why aren't you-a working!" I turn to him. "It's my week off." He sighs and rolls his eyes. I cross my arms and lean back into the old couch. "Flavio!" Luciano comes storming in. "I'm-a short 500 you-a bastardo!" Flavio turns from me. "I'm-a bussey, we'll-a settle this in a minute!" He turns back to me. "Now-a you have to-a bring in-a twice as much next-a weak." I roll my eyes at him. He smacks me. "We-a don't roll eyes..."  
>"Or-a hit Bella's." I look back to see Flavio on the floor clutching his cheek. "I-a have to-a discipline them or-a they'll-a act out and-a not do their-a jobs." Luciano rolls his eyes at him. "Come-a on Bella." I get up, blush, and go with him. "I-a don't want you to-a work." I smile at him. "I don't either." He takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. "Lets-a get you changed." He brings me into a large bed room. "You can-a pick anything out of-a that closet." I go into the closet. It was full of wonderful dresses. "I-a didn't know your-a style so I-a bought what I-a like to-a see on you." I pull out a blue long sleeve dress that goes to just above my knees. "I hate the skimpy outfits I always have to wear." I put on and walk out of the closet. "Oh bella, you're so-a beautiful..." My eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "I umm... Would you-a like to-a go to-a dinner with-a me?" He turns away and I smile wanting to jump up and down with joy. "I would love to." I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. He turns back to me. "Well, lets-a get going."<p>

"Wow, this is nice. Are you sure you want to spend your money on me?" I open my menu. "Of course I-a am. Who-a wouldn't spend their-a last dime on such a lovely-a Bella." I blush and turn away. "Don't-a be so shy." I turn back with blush covering my cheeks. "That's-a cute." He reaches out and strokes my cheek. "You're-a even more pretty when you-a blush." I blush more. "You're-a going to-a look like a tomato soon." I giggle some and go to look away but he wont let me. "Is-a their any way out?" I avoid his gaze. "I don't know..." He kisses my forehead. "Don't-a worry, I-a know your-a way out." I look to him. "How?" He reaches into his chest pocket and pulls out a ring. "Ti amo Bella. Tu mi sposerai.[1]" I let out a gasp. "I Don't know..." He slides the ring on my finger. "That-a wasn't a question." I furrow my brow to him. "We-a will be married in a week and where would you like to honeymoon?" I shake my head. "I love you too, but lets not rush things." He nods to me. "If-a that is your-a wish." He kisses my hand. "What are we going to do about Flavio?" He lets go of my hand and a waiter walks up. "We'll-a have a bottle of-a champagne and-a two orders of-a pasta with-a marramarra." The waiter walks off. "My-a fratello? He-a can get over losing one girl."

Luciano had me pushed up against a wall running his tongue along my mouth."I-a got the 500!" Flavio stops in his tracks. "I-a guess I'll a keep it..." Luciano lets go of me. "I'll-a still take that. It'll-a go towards the wedding." Luciano snaches the cash. "What-a wedding?" Luciano turns back to me and nibbles on my neck some. "Our-a wedding." He gives Flavio a look and he runs off screaming bloody murder.


End file.
